


小猪恋爱手册

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 08:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 1.记得给老板冲好喝的咖啡2.记得要敢跟情敌正面交锋3.记得不要在老板面前哭





	小猪恋爱手册

**Author's Note:**

> 汉澈/虽然没怎么体现但就还是那个虽然是办公室小妹但是是男的吼（你到底又多在意这个设定）/本来想写出东北炕头的味儿但是失败了/本来只是想写个表白的小故事但是情感过渡我失败了/林欲芳瞎写的/这次真的是瞎写的过渡不好情感不好也超级超级超级ooc

尹净汉每天到公司的第一件事情是冲三杯咖啡，办公室里没有专门的热水器，所以很早就拿着水壶等在公共热水器旁边。

回来从柜子里找出来马克杯，一杯什么也不加，一杯只加奶，一杯放两颗糖。

怎么会这样，事情怎么会变成这样？

尹净汉一边等咖啡冲好一边陷入了深深的思考。

去年年初他升职，好歹也成了公司里的一个领导，为了工作方便就找了个秘书。

洪秘书哪里都好，工作完成的滴水不漏，就是一点，不愿意给他端茶送水冲咖啡。

“老板要想喝可以自己动手或者下楼去买，严格意义上，我并不认为这属于我的工作范畴。”洪秘书脸上挂着那副总是游刃有余的笑，在他提出需要他帮自己冲咖啡之后如此拒绝道。

虽然他笑着但是尹净汉总觉得他在骂自己。

多少是个有良心的老板，尹净汉于是真的还是自己冲咖啡，还连带着洪知秀的份一起，毕竟洪秘书来了没多久就和财务的文部长搞到一起了，不哄好这位爷怕是自己什么时候被暗杀都不知道。

所以为了减轻工作压力，今年年初尹净汉又找了个生活助理，面了几个，直接选了刚刚步入社会，才从大学跑出来找工作的崔胜澈。

当然这个生活助理的工作范畴包括了性生活这件事，是只有他们两个人还有洪知秀知道的事情。

“我看你真的是脑子打铁，找个这样的以后可有你受的。”洪知秀每次吐槽尹净汉的时候白眼都要翻到头晕，“也不知道这个你这标准这么高的，怎么就看上他了。”

“很可爱啊，难道不是么？”

“你光顾着人家可爱了，人家看不看得上你还另说呢。”

“洪知秀我多少还是你的老板，说话注意点儿。”

“呵，笑话，我什么时候怕过你，我明天就把你和崔胜澈在开电话会议的时候做爱这件事曝光都没在怕的。”

“……”

不过说实话这个生活助理还真的做得不怎么样，照顾人倒是挺会照顾，催行程、揉肩膀、说两句开心话打个哈哈都挺擅长的，有的时候逗逗他，看那人生气的样子也很有意思。就是脑子迷糊，整个苹果能记成梨的水平，不仅如此，一做错事就承不住，动不动就掉两滴眼泪子。

这不，刚刚想完这个笨蛋助理就来了，看见尹净汉在冲咖啡脸上便不高兴的嘟着嘴巴：“不是说以后冲咖啡都交给我么？怎么老板又自己动手？”

“你都连续弄了快一个月了，还总是搞错，以后还是我来吧，刚好我也可以找点事情放松一下。”

崔胜澈知道自己又没有做好，不然向来懒得动手的尹净汉怎么舍得动起来，可是又不能顶嘴自己的老板，只好一言不发地坐到自己的座位上，摁了开机键。

“诺，你的。”尹净汉把他的杯子放到跟前。

他喝了一口，双倍糖，他的老板反而把他的习惯记得更清楚，崔胜澈这么想着，又觉得不好意思起来。

“对了，昨天那个我弄错的报表……”

尹净汉若有所思地想了几秒，而后又故作轻松地拍了他的肩膀想让他放松一些：“对不起啊，昨天跟你发了火，今天我和知秀会处理好的，你放心吧。”

但崔胜澈还是闷闷不乐的，所以尹净汉凑上去拍了一把他的屁股。

“想这些有的没的不如把衣服扣好，昨天的印子都要被看见了。”

“很痛啊！”崔胜澈回头一脸怒气地看他，昨天晚上操那么狠，今天来这一下，这谁顶的住啊。

“所以说啊，别想昨天报表的事情了，我会解决好的，等会拿上杯子给我接杯白开水哈。”

……

崔胜澈也不知道自己怎么莫名其妙地就成了尹净汉床上的常客，现在甚至熟练到两个人从玄关纠缠到卧室，他一路上被对方拥着接吻，背对着也能顺利地倒在床上。

他的心情怪怪的，毕竟一个小时前他还因为弄错了报表被自己的老板痛骂，而那个把他教训到跑去厕所偷偷掉眼泪的万恶老板，这时候正不紧不慢地解领带。

社会生活太难了，崔胜澈心想，我太难了。白天冲KPI，晚上被老板冲。

尹净汉一上来就抓他的手腕。“别绑我手，疼……”见他靠过来，崔胜澈扭着往床那边躲。

“不然你怎么肯听话，”没有松开手，尹净汉笑着捉住他，还是抓紧了他的手腕，其实以崔胜澈的力气完全可以反抗，说到底也就是做爱中的情趣，他拿着领带要挟道，“你小心点，这条领带很贵的。”

崔胜澈心里落下了不争气的眼泪。

我要是个富婆，还会是现在这个样子？

但再怎么说也是见过场面的打工小妹，还是乖乖停下来任尹净汉动手动脚。

他的动作很迅速，没一会就把崔胜澈的两只手绑在了一起，于是崔胜澈就双手朝上瘫在了床上，一副任人宰割的模样。

尹净汉看见他脸上的表情就笑了：“怎么一副不情不愿的样子，今天不是你说要来的么？”

事实如此，崔胜澈脸红了，尹净汉没有把他的衣服脱掉却已经把他的手绑在了一起，只解开了纽扣让布料全都堆在胳膊旁边，躺下的时候会膈到背，皱着眉头扭了两下，又被立马制住。

“不许乱动，”明明是崔胜澈挑起来的情趣，尹净汉比他还入戏的样子，扯了一把领带，关节轻微地被扭到，痛得崔胜澈立马乖乖听他使唤。

尹净汉还穿得整整齐齐，除了被解下来绑人的领带，甚至西服上的褶皱都没有出现很多，就是额前的头发有些凌乱，崔胜澈接吻的时候双手总是不安分地攀上他的脖子，动情时就喜欢抓头发，也不使大力气，就是让人心里发痒。

把崔胜澈的裤子也脱掉了，可是尹净汉却不继续动作了，只是保持着半跪的姿势盯着模样一塌糊涂的崔胜澈。

没有外界多余的刺激，只是刚刚和尹净汉接了个吻，被对方推到床上拖了个衣服，甚至还没有看到尹净汉的身体，崔胜澈却硬了。

“胜澈真厉害，光被看着也能硬成这样么？真厉害……”他笑眯眯的，就好像在说工作上的事务一样冷静，虽然感觉到不好意思但崔胜澈却控制不了自己的下身，哪怕只是这样被盯着看，也硬的越来越厉害，涨得他生疼。

几近哀求地喊他老板，才敢不好意思地开口叫尹净汉摸一摸自己，被求了才肯动，尹净汉这才把崔胜澈的性器握在手里，用柔软的手掌抚慰的同时从枕头底下掏出一管已经用了大半的润滑，歪头看了一眼就笑他。

“润滑剂是被谁拿去抹吐司了么？小崔也用得太快了。”

崔胜澈回答他的时候结巴：“那……那还不是因为你总要做很多次……”不知道是因为心虚还是什么的音量越来越小，毕竟他缠着尹净汉索求更多的情况也不占少数。

好好好，是我的不对。

尹净汉现在只想赶紧哄好这个助理好让自己快点吃进嘴里，手指上涂满了直接探进去两根，崔胜澈好像提前做了准备工作，里面柔软又热情地缠上来。

“我说怎么中午那么长时间不见人，原来背着我去做这个了。”他毫不客气地直接往里面捅，指尖就在敏感点周围摁压，另一只手还在撸动崔胜澈的阴茎，“看来上班的时候不专心，嗯？”

尹净汉的手保养得很好，他出身优渥，手也没干过什么重活，翻翻书拿拿笔，指尖的皮肤也很柔软，摩挲了冠状沟周围一圈的嫩肉之后却在崔胜澈要射精的前一秒堵住顶端的小口，强行把高潮截断好几次。

这人脸看起来纯洁，完全是一个恶魔呀。

崔胜澈几乎要哭出来，快感如同风筝一样被尹净汉牵在掌心拉扯，第三次射精也被堵住之后终于小声呜咽着求尹净汉，也不管下身早已经湿的一塌糊涂，狼狈地央求：“想射，快叫胜澈射吧……”

尹净汉送开手，解开裤子拉链对着崔胜澈身后的穴口插进去，刚埋到底崔胜澈就射了，精液星星点点沾在尹净汉的衣服上。

不是不知道对方穿什么价位的衣服，崔胜澈高潮过后也才有余裕说话，却也总是零碎的：“呜……你怎么没脱啊，衣……衣服都脏了。”

“换一套新的就行。”尹净汉依旧没脱衣服，上半身整齐地穿着，他本身也不爱流汗，所以整个人看起来还是从容又冷静。

崔胜澈不用多想也知道自己现在是怎么样躺在对方面前，冲击感叫脑海里的欲望升腾的更加快速，脚就交叉着环住了对方的腰。

又进得深了一点，柔软的内壁包着尹净汉的，他凑过去和崔胜澈接吻，一边接吻一边浅浅地进出。

崔胜澈不满意，明明才射过又硬了，戳在尹净汉小腹上，喊着还要然后主动抬腰让尹净汉插到更深的地方。

别看崔胜澈平时工作上迷糊，在床上倒是毫不含糊，甚至说做得非常好。他本人的说法是，既然还有能够做好的事情，就要把这件事做到最好。

叫尹净汉哭笑不得。

“今天怎么这么心急。”尹净汉也加快了动作，开始只是舍不得第二天对方又屁股痛，不想看崔胜澈坐凳子都小心翼翼的模样，被对方勾得狠了也加大了动作的幅度。

“嗯……好棒，”手被绑着完全不影响崔胜澈用腿，紧勾在尹净汉后背上，呻吟着想要更多，充满情欲的声音去喊尹净汉的名字，不像在公司里那样叫老板，就只喊名字。

“净汉啊……净汉……”

尹净汉手扶着崔胜澈的臀肉，用力捏了几把，那人就颤抖着夹得更紧，他们平时很少用前入的体位，能很清楚看清崔胜澈脸上的表情，不像平时总是小心翼翼的，这个时候像一朵盛开的花，只紧紧缠绕着自己。

如果你能变成只属于我的玫瑰就好了，尹净汉俯下身在他颈间留下几个吻痕，对方的皮肤很白，印在上面艳丽的红。

怎么样才能让你变成我的东西呢。

极端的想法促使尹净汉的动作也发了狠，脸上的表情虽然带着情欲却有些暴戾的，皱着眉头恨不得把崔胜澈完全干进自己身体里。

崔胜澈也沉迷地看，总是一脸温柔的尹净汉脸上也会出现的其他表情，如果世界上有记忆储存器就好了，他恨不得记住每一次性爱里的尹净汉，只有他能够独享的，不同的模样。

“净汉啊，要射了……再，再快点。”

“嗯，一起。”

尹净汉射了一次，过程有点激烈，粗喘着倒在一边，没一会儿崔胜澈却坐起来，被绑在一起的两只手抚在尹净汉胸前，跪在对方身上就开始不安分的摇晃。

“你可真的太难喂了。”尹净汉轻笑间扶住崔胜澈的腰，“我可真的应付不来你。”

“说什么啊，你不也硬了。”

最后一次从他的身体里退出来之后尹净汉这才终于解开崔胜澈手腕上的领带。“都红了，”崔胜澈抱怨着，其实红痕也不明显，故意把最严重的那点展示给对方看，“哼，你倒是爽了，我还疼着呢！”

得寸进尺。

尹净汉把又一个安全套扔进垃圾桶里，回头看崔胜澈便不耐烦地，却又笑着：“胜澈要是没爽到的话以后就都不做了哦。”

崔胜澈闭嘴了，晚上却没有睡着，不知道是因为尹净汉那句话，还是因为那条他无法估算价格的最后因为绑他手腕变形的名贵领带。

他之前说自己和尹净汉的肉体关系发生的莫名其妙，其实他们俩之间一切的展开都让人觉得匪夷所思。

崔胜澈年纪也不小了，要是仔细算来，比他的老板尹净汉还要大几个月，不过大学毕业后直接留在学校做了辅导员，在这个工作前还真的没有过什么社会经历。

面试这个岗位他也是不情不愿的，说到底还是嫌弃辅导员的工资给得低，他又想有钱玩游戏氪金又不想做辛苦的工作，通过朋友介绍才来了这里。

老板叫什么尹净汉，人像名字一样好看又文雅，是崔胜澈喜欢的类型。

当然在面试结束后就和老板在办公室来了一发，是他万万没有想到的。

那个真皮沙发的糟糕触感崔胜澈历历在目，那之后好几次跟尹净汉抱怨。

他之前还从未有过除了按摩棒之外的性经历，严格意义上来说尹净汉是第一个，这个故事曾经给尹净汉讲过，那时候对方正把他摁在公司卫生间的门上，听他讲完一脸的不可思议。

“那你真的是天赋异禀。”尹净汉说。

他俩身体的契合度不错，理所当然就并行保持了上下属和肉体关系。

反正崔胜澈哪里都是在下面那个。

至于怎么爱上尹净汉这个故事，太长了，是崔胜澈在失眠的夜晚也不想回想的冗长故事。

啊……这话被尹净汉听到估计又会嘲笑他脑容量小吧。

总是发生了一些事让他变得想要守护尹净汉，想要一直陪在他的身边——虽然他大多数时候都起不上什么作用，但是却有对方会很幸福的迷之自信。

一厢情愿爱上老板的这份自知之明崔胜澈是有的，也没指望着会得到回应，只有在每次做完之后老板熟睡的夜晚看着对方精致的脸庞独自神伤：

自己对老板的这一片爱心，会不会被他发现呢？

打工妹小崔今天也和帅气有才又多金的老板搂着睡觉，躺在高档公寓舒适的大床上，觉得这一切离自己都远在天边。

……

“诶你听说了么？昨天崔助理弄错的那个报表，最后没拦住，说不定闯了不小的祸呢。”

崔胜澈好不容易从报表的阴影走出来，刚刚走进开水间就听见有人说话，吸烟室的门薄薄一道，说什么都能听得一清二楚。

“怪不得我看今天早上老尹和老洪都一脸紧张的，那他本人知道么？”

“老尹怎么可能叫他那个傻助理知道，他闹起来说不定比报表还难处理呢。”

“也不知道他什么用都没有，怎么还在我们公司混……我上次听说他和老板那个……”

“嘘，可不敢胡说，上次股东大会老李当着面笑了两句崔助理，尹净汉立马不高兴了。”

“唉……人家这好运气，我们也是轮不上了。”

“什么好运气，我看他这次凶多吉少，你们又不是不知道老尹，平时一张笑脸，狠起来管你是不是小崔啊。”

崔胜澈听得太认真，丝毫没有注意到故事的另一个主角尹净汉就站在他身后，跑出去的时候低着头也没有被看见，而尹净汉的杯子，就被他忘在茶水间的桌子上。

崔胜澈在卫生间自己常哭的那个小隔间里呆了很久，眼泪擦干了又流出来，鼻头红红的，像圣诞节人们办的驯鹿，既滑稽又可笑，只不过他脸上没有圣诞节的欢乐气氛，只是悲惨世界。

仔细回想起来，他好像真的给尹净汉造成过不小的麻烦，不仅仅这一次，之前也发生过同样的事故，他怎么就记不到脑子里呢。

后来尹净汉干脆鲜少让他接手这些，可是他连冲一杯咖啡都不能让尹净汉满意，还有什么资格一直厚脸皮待在这里呢？

难不成真的像别人说的，只是因为尹净汉想要他的肉体？他自己也不是没有想过这个问题，他喜欢尹净汉，哪怕只是维持现在的关系和距离，他也觉得无所谓。不过这一次，自己可能真的要告别自己的工作和老板了……

崔胜澈不知道失去工作和离开自己的暗恋对象哪个更让他感到绝望。他很清楚自己和尹净汉完全不是一个世界的人，如果真的离开了这里，就再也没有办法见面了。

他刚刚哭完，就有人发消息叫他去办公室，不用看也知道是尹净汉，不会真的被辞退吧，他好不容易忍下去的眼泪又冒上来，立马安慰自己：小崔，不可以这样，你已经是成熟的社会人了，赚这份钱就要体会这份艰辛，你可以的。

崔胜澈走出了卫生间。

我太难了……

刚推开尹净汉办公室的门崔胜澈刚刚冒出来的一点信心又被燃烧殆尽，他看见自己刚刚忘在那里的杯子被好好地摆在尹净汉桌子上，而尹净汉背对着自己站着。

“老板，对不起……”他几乎是下意识地开口，声音已经带了哭腔。

“为什么道歉？”见他进来尹净汉伸手拉上了百叶窗帘，见这样子崔胜澈知道自己又要挨骂了，拼尽全力想要说点什么来拯救现在的状况脑海里却一团糟，事情太多竟然不知道从哪里说起。

你又把我的杯子忘在茶水间了。

尹净汉说，丝毫不提崔胜澈的重大失误。

“你做我助理多久了？”尹净汉问他，崔胜澈摆着手指头数，一二三四五六，半年了。

“你喜欢这份工作么？”

崔胜澈摇摇头，又点点头。

“那你喜欢我么？”

崔胜澈点点头，又摇摇头。

“那你觉得我喜欢你么？”

完了，这不就是要辞退我的铺垫么？你喜欢这份工作也觉得我不错但是我不喜欢你，所以你滚蛋吧。崔胜澈抬头和尹净汉四目相对，摇摇头又点点头。

摇头，你觉得我这个助理很差劲，还总造成你的损失。

点头，但是你很喜欢我的身体。

“唉……”尹净汉长叹一口气，凑上去抱住头都不敢抬的崔胜澈，装作刚刚什么都没有偷听，“怎么今天这么不开心，听到什么了么？”

崔胜澈哪敢点头，死命地摇着头，心里都在想这应该是要打分手炮了，他得想个办法好好享受。

哦，连分手炮都算不上，只是他自顾自觉得这是段情感关系，尹净汉可能甚至都不在意。

“我办公室的沙发也换了，家里的床也换了，连高档衬衣都不知道被你扯坏几件了，你到底什么时候才能发现呢？”

“诶？”崔胜澈愣住了，不是在说报表和助理么？和衬衣有啥关系？

“你还真是个小猪。”尹净汉看着崔胜澈悲伤又带着疑惑不好意思开口的脸笑了，“太笨了，助理这个职业真的不适合你。”

崔胜澈又哭了，一时间不知道说什么好，开口就控诉：“没错啊我就是从学校里出来第一次找工作也不知道做什么才好啊！你也从不告诉我要做什么，每次就和洪秘书一起笑我，我那么好笑么？”

尹净汉没有回答他，就着抱着他的姿势继续听他说。

“我觉得你就是睡我睡得很开心罢了，每次和洪秘书你来我往的那么开心，我连句嘴都插不进去，他让你开心了再来找我，我只是你的一个工具是吗？那你给的钱也太少了。”

尹净汉一边听一边笑，脑袋都倒在崔胜澈的肩膀上：“你不会以为我和洪秘书有什么关系吧？”

“那不然呢？那你为什么每天早上给他冲咖啡。”

“我也给你冲啊。”

“我不是顺带的么？你接一壶水能冲三杯，剩下一杯的水不能浪费啊。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”

“你笑什么啊，傻子，我喜欢你你不知道么，还天天笑我，嘲笑我的感情很有意思么？”

“你说谁是傻子啊。”

“……我，我是傻子，对不起，我是。”

“那好，既然你这个傻子做不了我的助理，”尹净汉抬头，嘴唇碰他的，“那你以后做我一个人的老板，我每天只给你一个人冲咖啡，好不好？”

“诶？”

“所以我的意思是说……”

“那我想喝维维豆奶，可以吗？”

END.


End file.
